malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Triban Gnol
Triban Gnol was the wealthy chancellor to King Ezgara Diskanar of the Kingdom of Lether.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.125Midnight Tides, Dramatis Personae Though technically in service to the King, he had aligned himself with Queen Janall and her son, Prince Quillas. He was an elderly man with dark eyes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.744 Despite ancient Letherii law prohibiting their chancellors from formal relationships with men or women,Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.190 it was rumoured among the court that he sometimes shared a bed with the Queen's First Consort, Turudal Brizad.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.311 Chancellor Gnol was responsible for the subjugation of the Nerek, Tarthenal, and Faraed tribes on the Empire's northern frontier. He and his minions had pored over the detailed reports on the tribes submitted by Sentinel Hull Beddict to best determine their weaknesses and plan for their exploitation. In response, Hull Beddict had resigned his title and turned his back on his people.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.67 In Midnight Tides Triban Gnol, Janall, and Quillas helped orchestrate a war between the Tiste Edur and the Letherii in an attempt to grow richer off the spoils of conquered Edur territory.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.142 They launched their scheme a month ahead of the Great Meeting between the Letherii and the Edur Warlock King, Hannan Mosag. The queen arranged for ships from seven merchant houses in which she held primary interest to violate the treaty with the Edur by illegally harvesting Tusked seals.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66 As part of the Letherii delegation, Prince Quillas attempted to hold the Edur in debt for the missing seals to renegotiate the treaty at terms ruinous to the Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.356-358 But new Edur emperor Rhulad Sengar dismissed the Letherii position out of hand, sent the delegation home, and declared a state of war between the two nations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409 The war did not go as the three conspirators planned. Instead, the Edur were victorious at the Battle of High Fort where they captured Janall and Quillas.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.548-561 After their capture, the chancellor seemed suddenly ancient and withered, and prowled the corridors of the Eternal Domicile like a ghost and speaking to no-one.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.691 The conquering Edur soon captured the city of Letheras where the king and his entourage, including the chancellor, awaited Rhulad's arrival in the throne room. After slaying Ceda Kuru Qan, the Edur produced the horribly disfigured queen and prince. Triban Gnol stood near First Eunuch Nifadas and the king as they drank wine before the duel between King's Champion Brys Beddict and Emperor Rhulad. After Brys successfully defeated Rhulad, the chancellor pathetically covered his eyes with his hands. Queen Janall cackled as Brys, not realising it was poisoned, drank from the same jug of wine as the king. Soon, the king, Nifadas, and Brys were all dead.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.732-736/740-747 Rhulad declared himself emperor of the Letherii Empire, and Triban Gnol knelt and declared his eternal service.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.759 It was unclear who poisoned the wine and whether the king and First Eunuch might have intentionally poisoned themselves. In Reaper's Gale Triban Gnol reminisced on having poisoned King Ezgara Diskanar and Nifadas. He had intended for Nisall to die as well and thought it unfortunate that Brys Beddict had died instead.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 15 Triban Gnol was killed by a crossbow quarrel shot by Tarr after witnessing the Emperor's death. Smiles then cut off Gnol's hands and took them as trophies. Notes and references Category:Males Category:Letherii